BIG DOG EATS MY ASS!
by Steelito
Summary: Michael Cole is disappointed by Monday Night RAW's steady decline - can the returning Roman Reigns save his love for the industry?


Roman and Cole: Big Dog Eats His Ass?

 **A Steelito Production, Co-Produced by James Christmas and the Joo-Joo Crew  
**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another fantastic episode of MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" Michael Cole barked over the headset besides his colleagues of Jesse Ventura and Frank the Clown - but with less enthusiasm than he ever had for the phrase in the past. Cole's attention to the product of WWE Monday Night Raw and WWE Smackdown (both long-running weekly episodic television shows that are available readily on the award-winning WWE Network, available for $9.99 in the United States of America,) has waned from the many years of watching the product. This has become especially so after the announcement that The Big Dog, Roman Reigns, had announced his hiatus following a betrayal by the Shield's members of David Otunga and CM Punk. The WWE machine has absorbed every other wrestling company in the world, and has now monopolized the entire industry to a crawling halt.

Cole was an announcer loyal to WWE for DECADES now, but the glimmer and glitz of sports entertainment had worn off, leaving him only a shell of his former self. He merely listened to the rambling of Shane McMahon in his ears for 5 hours every day, writing down small notes and staring at the lifeless entertainment that glowed on the commentary table's monitors. His job, one of the most exciting professions in the world to a lot of people, had become dull. His life had become dull, and he lost all excitement in the hobby that drew him in those many years ago.

Of course, Cole didn't realize that there would be something that would reignite his passion and flame for WWE once more, as the sound of the DUN NUN DUN NUN NUN NUH thumping of a familiar theme song from a legend of the past, as Cole craned his neck over the massive table to stare at the entrance ramp, his eyes lighting up with joy at the familiar song. "MY GOD THE BIG DOG IS BACK!" Cole fell over the table, screaming in the headset at the top of his lungs at the appearance of Roman Reigns coming down the ramp. But, there was something different about how Roman Reigns was walking - he wasn't walking towards the ring - he was walking straight towards MICHAEL COLE.

"What's up, baby girl?" Roman winked towards Cole, pushing Jesse Ventura and Frank the Clown out of the way, staring down Cole with those ravishing storm grey eyes of his. Michael was entranced by the visage of The Juggernaut, The Powerhouse, The Big Dog, The Guy, The Yard, The Man, The Leakee, The Survivor of Cancer, The Conquerer of Brock Lesnar, The Myth, The Legend - The one and only ROMAN REIGNS. For the first time in his career, Cole was struck silent by this brash behavior from Roman. He shuffled through the papers at his desk, frantically looking for the script that said where Roman would approach his table, but he couldn't find it at all!

"H-h-H-Hey Roman, good to see you back..." Cole's voice trailed off as Roman put his big Samoan finger over his lips, closing them shut. "No more words, baby - let's get those magic beans out." Michael didn't know what he was talking about, patting down his blazer's pockets frantically in order to appease Roman's order - but there were no magic beans to be found! Roman shook his head, a small grin breaking upon his chiseled face, and grabbed hold of the zipper of Cole's slacks, pulling it down and peeling apart to reveal his whitey tighties. "Roman, we're live pal... You can't do this on television!" Cole was yanking himself away from Roman, desperately trying to fix his pants before RAW went back on air.

Roman, of course, kept himself in shape during his hiatus and jerked his fist straight into Cole's underwear. He fished around his thighs, tickling Cole before slipping out two small beans from underneath Cole's flabby buttocks. His eyes widened at Roman's retrieval, shocked by the beans that were produced from his butt flabs. "One for you and one for me, Jack." Roman popped the bean in his mouth and flicked the other one in Cole's; it caught Cole off-guard, almost choking him as he rolled his tongue around the bean to keep it from slipping down his drooling throat.

Thankfully, RAW was on commercial break at this point because what happened next was an AMAZING thing; Cole and Roman both rocketed through the roof of the Staples Center, holding each other in an embrace tighter than the ropes secured around the four-sided wrestling ring. They flew over Los Angeles, burning up at the speed, their clothes ripping through the brisk night air and leaving them only in a naked embrace with each other.

Cole closed his eyes in pleasure, before a loud CRASH shook him awake as he noticed Roman had slammed him on his wooden canvas love bed with a ground-shattering spear; however, the room was completely fine and so was Michael. Cole yelled out in joy, "Posture me up for the finish, Big Doggy!" Roman flipped Cole over, cocking his fist and letting out a big OOOOOOAHHH as he delivered a massive superman punch to his rear end, opening it up like Kane had just busted through the ring with the force of Hell behind him. Cole let out a shout of euphoria, knowing that his favorite wrestler was back and that he had expressed love for HIM on his first night back.

Roman dived into Cole's open buttocks, now delivering thousand closed fists to his insides, pulverizing each pleasureable lump and cyst that was available in Cole's anal cavity. Cole was basically on fire at this point; the flames of his sexual joy bursting at the seams, eating him up inside and turning his skin a fiery red color. Roman was putting on a five star match inside of Cole's anus, no Tokyo Dome. Reigns finally finished his dirty work, oozing out of Cole's anus in a green and brown lubricated mixture, lifting himself up from the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Whooh, little boy - you've got a tight end in there but the Big Dog did what he had to do. I hope you don't mind." A sharp whack sounded off as Roman placed his mighty palm on Cole's rear end. "N-No problem, Big Dog. Go beat 'em tonight." Cole had turned into putty at this point, his body sliding into the bed deeper than humanly possible. This was when Roman took his chance, cleaning out the rest of Cole's anus with his mighty tongue-punching technique and evacuating his bowels of any impurities. "BIG DOG ATE MY ASS!" Cole shouts as Roman goes down on him.

Later that week, the ratings for RAW had skyrocketed, and Cole was looking over the reviews for the show - they were all great! Michael was confused by this, but then realized that there were screenshots and clips of HIM and ROMAN on the websites. This was all a ruse by the Big Dog and Vince to boost the ratings of RAW! It had worked, of course, but Cole felt used and dirty after this revelation. On the next week of RAW, Michael slinked back down in despair, looking over another droning episode of RAW in a mighty depressive state. That's when he felt a giant palm slap him on his shoulder, and he looked up to see who it was. "Ready for round two, baby girl?"


End file.
